1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus having lateral plates, on which gears to be driven to operate various kinds of rollers are attached, is known. The gears may be driven by driving force, which is generated in an electric motor and transmitted to the gears via a toothed belt.
In general, a frame assembly in such an image forming apparatus, including the lateral plates, may be required to be substantially rigid. Therefore, the frame assembly is often equipped with metal-made frames. On the contrary, in consideration of manufacturing cost reduction, resin-made frames may be preferable.